Overclocking
CPU Overclocking: SetFSB (This guide to overclocking your N10 has been prepared by "Rich" of the n10user.com forum.) OK so you want to overclock your N10 now do ya? well here you will find all the info you need to get this puppy up and running at about 2Ghz stable! all this came together after doing a lot of research and finally finding best program. I found setFSB from other sites and found out that the ower Abo from Japan was willing to make me a PLL for my mobo. I found the clock generator hiding under the wifi card and this was after breaking the entire notebook apart! ( ICS9LPR310BGLF ). After a couple of test versions I finally got the last release and all with good results. I used Prime95 to put a 100% load on the system for 10+ hrs with no errors. I now run my N10 at 2ghz with no problems.... I know we can push for more but at the moment i feel very comfortable with what i have :). Before we begin, only do this if you are tech savy and understand overclocking! i dont want to hear anyone whining that their computer wont turn back on or that they have all these lines on their screen now after trying to OC their computer to 3Ghz! or that they smell a distinct smell coming form their keyboard(burnt components!). With that said, on to the goodies...: Programs needed: CPU-Z: This program will show you the CPU clock in real time. HWMonitor: This program will show you the motherboard's sensors in real time. SetFSB: This program will allow you to change your CPU clock. (Clock Gen: ICS9LPR310BGLF) Prime95: this will put 100% load on your CPU and stress test the hell out of it!: alright so at small increments you will slide the fsb bar over to the right going from 1.6 to 1.7 then 1.8 from here you want to go even slower 1.85, 1.89, 1.9..... you get the idea slowly and look for craziness on your screen, a lock up, or better yet the BSOD!!! if you reach any of these you have gone way too far! once you have your max OC then proceed to OC your PCI to about 33.4mhz.... for some reason the stock is set to 33.0 when I believe it should be 33.3 I noticed that some of my problems like my Lan going nuts stopped when i OCed to 33.4, you might be able to go a little higher but i dont really see any advantage to this as you will not see a great performance gain and u will stress that bus more instead of help it. Once you have it where you want it now we are going to do some stress testing on your CPU and rest of your components to ensure that even under the harshes conditions your computer will perform like a mini beast! Open up prime95 and keep your HWmonitor on, start up prime95 and let it run for as long as possible... i ran it for about 10hrs overnight and when i stopped it it showed 0 errors so i knew i was good to go! If you notice the system halt or prime95 stops readjust your FSB then test again until you have a stable clock. SetFSB Commands To start up your SetFSB automatically you need to make either a .bat file, or a shortcut. Create a shortcut or open up notepad and write: C:\"location of folder"\setfsb.exe -w1 -cgICS9LPR310BGLF -s166.6 -i2 -u0 -b1 "-w": Wait sec default=10sec (How many seconds the program will wait before overclocking.) "-cgstring": Clock Generator default=none Max. 15 chars. (The clock generator that will be used.) "-s": Set FSB Mhz (The target FSB clock.) "-p": PCI-E Mhz default=none (The target PCI clock.) "-i": Increment or Decrement Mhz default=max (The increment the program will use to increase the clock.) "-u": 0(default)=normal, 1=ultra (Ultra mode enabled or disabled.) "-b": 0(default)=normal, 1=background (Run SetFSB in background.) "-q": Quiet (No GUI to be displayed.) If you use the code above, then it means that SetFSB will wait one second, and then every second it will increase your FSB clock by 2 until it reaches 166.6Mhz (or 2.0Ghz). Russian Manual: Thanks to DarkOne "Мануал для русских пользователей с картинками и всем что нужно от DarkOne" Links: Mirror 1Mirror 2Mirror 3 SetFSBTray & N10Tray Will include stuff about Draves' app. (I'm getting to it~Draves) GPU Overclocking: AtiTool will include stuff about GPU OC'ing. Stress Testing Will include stuff about prime95, superPi and OCCT SetFSB Auto Tool An alternative to SetFSBTray and N10Tray. I've never used it, so please add to this/edit. Category:SetFSBTray Category:N10Tray Category:Overclocking